1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing device, and more particularly, to a light bar fixing device and a helical spring.
2. Description of Related Art
As a light source of an LED lamp, a light bar generates a large amount of heat in operation. In order to dissipate the heat generated by the light bar, a usual practice is to fix the light bar on a heat dissipation mechanism so that the heat is dissipated by the heat dissipation mechanism to prevent damage or premature failure of the light bar due to overheating.
In the prior art, the light bar is fixed to the heat dissipation mechanism by means of screws. However, this has the following problems: the screws tend to loose in use and the light bar makes poor contact with the heat dissipation mechanism with a clearance existing therebetween, so heat from the light bar is dissipated non-uniformly to cause a non-uniform temperature distribution in the light bar itself. This eventually results in an inconsistent spectrum of the light emitted by the light bar, and even premature failure of the light bar due to local overheating.